Devices of this type are suitable for converting potential and kinetic energy, in particular pulselike energy, into electrical energy, where that type of energy is lacking. They can moreover be used as presentation models, as a technical toy, or as instruction models for illustrating energy conversions and efficiencies.
International patent disclosure WO 2005/024227 A1 discloses a mechanism for generating energy that has two parallel-suspended pendulums, which drive a generator via a coupling gear at their pivot point. The pendulums each receive the oscillation energy from two kicker drives. When one pendulum reaches the predetermined point of maximum deflection, it is given a push from the kicker located there, and then swings back with increased energy. One disadvantage of this construction is that each pendulum has two kicker drives, which is complicated and expensive. Moreover, the pendulums can oscillate only at a single energy level, which is defined by the invariable deflection angle up to the kick position. If a form of energy is not ideally present in pulselike form, then it must be converted in pulselike fashion to drive the mechanism, and this is another disadvantage. Also, mechanical wear occurs at the kicker drives and kicker faces of both pendulums. Finally, the kicker drive type is a disadvantageous source of loud noise.
Austrian patent disclosure AT 504 707 A1 discloses a centrifugal-force machine for converting kinetic energy into electrical energy by means of a double pendulum, which drives a generator via a coupling gear at its upper pivot point. The double pendulum receives its oscillation energy from two adjusting cylinders, which via lever arms on the upper part of the double pendulum cause the double pendulum to buckle. By means of suitable regulation of the adjusting cylinders, the double pendulum oscillates without external mechanical action being exerted on it. The disadvantage of this embodiment is that the energy to be converted, such as compressed air, must be delivered to the oscillating pendulum from outside. That would require flexible hoses, for example, which damp the oscillation and are parts that wear. Moreover, the double pendulum is complicated in its construction and requires complicated regulation in order not to oscillate chaotically. If it were to oscillate chaotically, then although electrical energy would be generated, that would happen irregularly and would have to be buffered and smoothed out by additional means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,350 teaches an energy generator. In one embodiment, the rotational energy of a motor is converted into kinetic energy of a pendulum, which in turn is converted into potential energy of a fluid under pressure, and that energy in turn, upon expansion of the fluid in a turbine, finally drives a rotating generator, which generates current. In a further embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,350, the rotational energy is transmitted by means of a connecting rod to oscillating pendulums, whose ends in their outward-pivoted position are given an additional input of energy by springs. The pendulums moved in this manner introduce their kinetic energy in turn into the generator by means of a connecting rod. A disadvantage of this teaching is that electrical energy is present both at the beginning and at the end of the energy conversion chain. Accordingly, converting a first form of energy overall into the other is not contemplated. It is also disadvantageous that complicated mechanical constructions are required, which reduce the efficiency.